


The One With Dean's Drawer

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean's Drawer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cas is very excited and enthusiastic, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Supportive Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: “Cas wait-” Dean says quickly, but Cas has already started pulling the drawer open. Cas’s eyes go huge and he freezes, fixated, gazing amazingly at the contents of the drawer.“Woah,” Cas says mouth hanging open, still not moving, still staring at what’s inside.“I-” Dean stutters, “well that’s- You see, it’s, uh- a,”“A sex drawer?” Cas answers for him.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean's Drawer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569292
Comments: 8
Kudos: 287





	The One With Dean's Drawer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Le tiroir de Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987962) by [LilySunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilySunder/pseuds/LilySunder)



> Not to sound weird, but I had to do some research for this fic.

“I can’t wait to get back to the bunker,” Dean says in a low voice and glances over to Cas. Cas is sitting in the front seat next to Dean, on their way back from a hunt. Lately, Sam had been oh-so-graciously sitting in the back with Jack so they could sit next to each other, but now he sort of regrets it because those two are kind of gross. 

“Yeah,” Cas says scooting close to Dean and putting his hand softly on his inner thigh and saying in his deepest voice that he knows Dean likes, “Neither can I.” Dean hums softly from delight.

“Ew,” Sam says rolling his eyes, “Can’t you guys at least wait until we get back if you’re going to be disgusting?”

“Ooo!” Dean says excitedly, “Can we be disgusting when we get back?” He asks Cas and bites his lip waiting for an answer, hoping that Cas knows what he’s asking for.

“Oh, definitely we can,” Cas says knowingly. He moves his hand and palms Dean for barely a second before going back to just resting his hand on Dean’s leg.

Dean moans soft and low, almost inaudible, then giggles with excitement.

“Ugg! You guys are  _ animals!” _ Sam shouts in displeasure at the lack of boundaries the two display in the car, Jack remains silent, almost oblivious to what is happening because he isn’t paying much attention to anything but the things he’s looking at out the window with a content smile. When Dean and Cas did  _ finally _ get together, Sam was happy for them, but he didn’t know that they were going to act like  _ this _ in front of him. He  _ should’ve _ known. 

After a quick moment of awkward quiet, Dean abruptly asks, “So how disgusting are we talking about here?” while glancing at Cas. Cas just smiles and shakes his head in amusement.

“STOP.” Sam says through gritted teeth in displeasure. 

When they finally get back the bunker, Sam retreats to his room, putting headphones in immediately and slamming his door closed. Jack picks a book up off the table in the library then goes to his room as well. Dean and Cas make their way to Dean’s room slowly, making out the whole way there, bumping into things and fumbling around with each other’s hair and clothes. 

“Uh,” Dean says in between breaths as he closes the door behind him and Cas once they enter his room, “I thought that ride was never going to end. Happy to be home.” He smiles as he undoes Cas’s pants. 

“I was hoping you maybe wanted to go on  _ another _ ride?” Cas says in a questioning tone.

Dean slides Cas’s coat and jacket off, “Of course I do,” Dean says hooking his finger in the knot of Cas’s tie, pulling it loose, then making his way to work on the buttons of Cas’s shirt. “But,” Dean continues, taking off Cas’s shirt completely, “You… are gonna have to prep me.”

“Uh, deal,” Cas says, not needing a second to think about it. He likes to do that anyway. Cas toes his shoes off and steps out of his dress pants, leaving him in only his briefs. Dean starts unbuttoning his own shirt, and Cas undoes Dean’s belt, button, and zipper on Dean’s pants. 

Once Cas has Dean’s pants open he leans forward, kissing him feverously again. Dean freezes in what he was doing and leans into Cas’s warm body to deepen the kiss, but Cas moves away. 

“Ugh,” Cas sighs in annoyance and kneels down, “You are wearing those boots again. The high top ones with the laces that take a while to take off...” Cas reminds before he starts untieing Dean’s shoes, loosening them up so that Dean can easily step out of them.

Dean steps out of them and pulls his pants down and off before pulling Cas into another kiss. Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and slowly guides him over to the bed. The back of Dean’s legs hit the side of the bed and he leans back to lay on it. Cas stays standing up. Dean shuffles back against the pillows by the headboard, wiggling in anticipation. 

“I love when you wiggle,” Cas laughs walking over to Dean’s nightstand by the side of his bed. Dean just smiles. “Your lube is in here, right?” Cas asks, Dean always get the lube, but Cas has seen him get it dozens of times so he knows where it is. Cas put’s his hand onto the handle and fear shocks through Dean, distracting him from his warm and fuzzy trance. 

“Cas wait-” Dean says quickly, but Cas has already started pulling the drawer open. Cas’s eyes go huge and he freezes, fixated, gazing amazingly at the contents of the drawer.

“Woah,” Cas says mouth hanging open, still not moving, still staring at what’s inside. 

Dean always gets the lube. He should have been more careful, he was just so distracted. He wasn’t even thinking about it. “I-” Dean stutters, “well that’s- You see, it’s, uh- a,” 

“A sex drawer?” Cas hardly even glances over at Dean as he smiles, then goes back to staring into the drawer. “There are a lot of things in here,” Cas says grinning and shuffling through it. “Is this a vibrator?” Cas asks loudly, holding up a bright pink, smooth, thin vibrator.

“Yes,” Dean says timidly “Keep your voice down. I don’t what anyone to here.” 

“But this is spectacular!” Cas says riffling through some more, “I don’t know what half of these things are... This is a plug, I know that.” Cas holds up the plug and looks over to Dean, smiling hugely. Dean becomes more and more embarrassed the longer Cas looks through the drawer though. 

“Uh, yeah,” Dean says low and flustered. 

“You have  _ multiple  _ vibrators?” Cas says sounding pleased. “Wait,” He says holding up something that is dark purple and see-through, “This one doesn’t vibrate, what is this?”

“A, uh, dildo,” Dean says looking away from Cas and down to the floor.

“Oh,” Cas replies. He holds up a small bottle that looks like lotion in one hand, and in another, a bottle that looks like perfume. But Cas knows it’s not that so he reads the label, “‘Desensitizing spray and cream.’ What?” He looks back at Dean who is now nervously clung to a pillow in his lap. 

“It, well it- It’s for numbing your,” Dean clears his through “ _ areas.” _

Cas’s face drops when he really takes a look at Dean. “Dean, what’s wrong? Was I not supposed to see this?” Cas stuffs the things back into the drawer and is about to close it. “How could I forget? The lube!” Cas says quickly. He doesn’t really move. Just stands there, looking at Dean who now has put his face in his hands. 

“I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t know that you were-” Cas pauses. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed, it’s fine! Why are you upset?”

“Sorry,” Dean says, his hands muffling him. “I’m overreacting I know,” He sets his hands down in his lap again and Cas walks over and sits on the edge of the bed next to him. “I just- I didn’t want you to know, this kind of thing  _ is embarrassing _ .” Dean’s face is flushed red and he looks panicked. 

“Okay,” Cas says still not understanding what is embarrassing about the drawer, but he at least understands why Dean got worked up. Kind of. Cas leans over to Dean and kisses him again but this time tenderly, and only for a moment. 

The room is quiet and still for some time. Dean is still looking at the floor. Cas reaches his hand and holds onto Dean’s, lacing their fingers together. Dean sighs and smiles. “If you want, you can… keep looking.” Dean squeezes Cas’s hand. 

Cas tries to stay calm, but he is really happy Deans said that. He’s just so interested. “Only if it’s okay with you,” Cas confirms. 

Dean half-smiles and nods his head. 

“Yes!” Cas shouts, leaping off the bed and back over to the drawer. “And do you mind telling me what things are if I ask?”

Dean cringes on the inside and partly on the outside. Is he really okay with this? Who is he kidding though, it’s Cas. Only because it’s Cas. “Uh, sure.”

“Alright… And Dean?” he looks at Dean sympathetically, “You should  _ not _ be embarrassed because I sort of love this.” Cas is back to the cheesy grin he had before. “So… what are these loops?” He holds them up for Dean to see.

“Um, cock rings.”

“Oh okay, I’ve heard of these.”

“You’ve heard of th-? From where?” Dean asks shocked.

“Porn,” Cas says matter-of-factly, as he continues to shuffle around. “I thought this one was another anal plug, but it looks like it might-” Cas stops abruptly when he pushes a button on the bottom of it and it starts vibrating, “I was right. It does vibrate, and so intensely also.”

Dean shakes his head, smiling at Cas and all of his weirdness. At least Dean likes how enthusiastic Cas is about this. 

“What are these?” Cas holds two things that each look like miniature suction cups, one in each hand, and he turns his body to face Dean. 

Dean looks at what Cas has, then looks up at the ceiling as he answers, “They’re for your nipples.” 

Cas looks away quiet for a second as he processes. “I didn’t know you enjoyed nipple stimulation!” Cas says excitedly before turning back to the drawer. Dean nods, watching Cas dig around more. It is easier to look at Cas when Cas isn’t looking at him. “What are these beads?” 

“Just what you said, they’re beads.”

Cas nods and looks back into the drawer. “You know, you have  _ a lot  _ of lube, Dean.” 

Dean laughs, “Yeah… I know.”

“Dean,” Cas holds up a thin, metal rod and inspects it with both hands, “What is this probe-like rod?”

Dean hesitates, thinking of all the things in there, this might be the oddest one. “That is a sound…” Cas tilts his head and looks to Dean. Awkwardly, Dean adds “For sounding.”

“How is the sound supposed to function?”

“Well,” Dean pats his hair back, something he does when he is feeling anxious, and he looks up, squinting his eyes, “It goes into your urethra.”

Cas’s eyes shoot open wide and his mouth is slightly parted in shock, “And you… Like… That?” Cas says slowly, trying to confirm, making sure to not sound judgemental, he’s just curious.

“I don’t know,” Answers Dean.

“You don’t know? Haven’t you tried this before?” Cas asks baffled.

“No, I haven’t really used anything in there except maybe two vibrators.”

“Why do you have all this then?” Cas asks setting the sound gently back into the drawer. 

“Becuase I want to. I am excited when I get them, but then nervous to try them, so they sit in my drawer.”

“Your  _ sex drawer!” _ Cas says smiling through a small shimmy, pointing awkwardly like you do when you know you just made a bad joke. 

“Yeah, right, my ‘ _ sex drawer _ .’” Dean forces a small laugh, rolling his eyes.

“Well, maybe we should try them…” Cas says lowering his voice back to where he knows Dean likes it, turning his attention back to the drawer. Dean’s eyebrows go up and he watches Cas examine a couple more vibrators. 

Dean, at first, is thrown by Cas’s suggestion, but then when he starts thinking about, maybe it could be fun. It could be  _ very _ fun. Cas seems into it, maybe this is a good idea. “You want to?” Dean asks. 

Cas, finally, picks up the lube and walks over to Dean, “Yes,” Cas says enthusiastically, “But today? I think I was promised something else though…” Cas kneels on the bed, straddling Dean’s legs, and he leans forward to kiss him. 

Dean puts his hand into Cas’s hair, pulling him closer and steady. Cas pulls away to focus on taking off Dean’s underwear. “That wasn’t just a promise,” Dean says, moving slightly to help get his briefs off, “It was a deal. That you still have to hold up your end of.”

Cas smiles, squirting a decent amount of lube onto his fingers, “I have full intentions of doing that.” Cas raises one of Dean’s legs above his shoulder and Dean’s insistent wiggling begins again. “Are we excited again?” Cas asks jokingly.

“Mmm hum, I love being disgusting with you!” Dean says mocking. 

“Awe, how nice.” Cas says sliding two fingers into Dean, “I love being disgusting with you as well.” Cas starts moving his fingers inside of Dean and Dean reacts with a long and loud moan, like he had been waiting for this for a long time. Which he had been. 

“Mm… Keep going!” Dean requests. 

Cas adds a third finger, continuing his movement, “You know I can’t say no when you ask like that.” Cas attempts to spread his fingers away from each other and Dean moans again. Cas realizes that Dean’s moans are getting louder as they go on, “Dean,” Cas says calmly, “I know we are back at the bunker, and not in a public place,” Cas takes his finger almost completely out before thrusting them back in, “But there  _ are _ other people  _ still _ here. Maybe you can keep it down, just a little?” 

Dean replies in a small, muffled moan. Dean closes his eyes tightly, involuntarily raising his hips into the air, his back coming off the bed. “Oh fuck,” Dean comes back down onto the bed “Cas,” Cas smiles, something that happens most every time Dean says his name, “Ah, okay! Cas, I’m ready, I’m good. Cas, oh  _ fuck. _ ”

Cas takes his hand out of Dean on his way to kissing him again. Dean lunges forward, clashing their teeth slightly, wrapping his arms tightly around Cas, pressing their bodies close together. Dean slightly leans to the side in an attempt to get Cas to roll over. Cas notices quickly what Dean is doing and changes positions.

Dean sits up on top of Cas’s thighs. “What?” Dean pants out of breath, breathing heavily, “Why do you still have your underwear on?” Dean asks with a joking frustration.

“Well,  _ you _ never took them off, and  _ I _ never took them off…” Cas says answering literally. Dean rolls his eyes and kneels up off of Cas for a moment. Cas lifts his hips off the bed and Dean slides his briefs down enough to expose Cas’s dick. 

Dean grins, looking down at Cas “Perfect.”

Cas bites his lip and watches Dean move. Dean has one hand on Cas’s chest for balance, he holds Cas’s cock in the other and slowly guides himself down. Dean’s mouth falls open, his eyes shut tight, and he exhales a soft moan. Cas tilts his head back into the pillow and his eyes roll back. 

“Mmm…” Cas hums in delight. Dean opens his eyes and gazes at Cas. 

“You are so pretty,” Dean says calmly. He licks his lips then starts moving his hips, grinding onto Cas. “Oo, fuck,” Dean picks up his pace.

Cas unknowingly grazes his hands up and down Dean’s thighs lovingly. “Uhh,” Cas sobs, “You’re still so tight! Hm!” Cas’s breathing picks up, “Dean go faster… If you can.”

Dean is not sure if he can go faster, but he can go higher and therefore deeper. And if he stays going the same speed like that, that kind of means faster, right? Dean attempts to go higher, but that makes him sort of unsteady himself. Cas holds onto Dean’s hips in order to help keep him from careening off of the bed. 

Dean watches as Cas slowly unravels below him, twitching and moaning. It’s not an angle he gets to see from that often so he revels in it greatly. Soon, Dean can feel himself start to get close and he begins bouncing off pace. 

Cas notices Dean’s slight change, “Are you about to-” Cas begins to say, but is interrupted.

“Yep,” Dean squeaks. “Holy fucking Hell!”

“Okay,” Cas says back in a higher pitch than he usually talks in. 

“Oh fuck, Cas! Cas!” Dean cries, “Cas… fuck.”

“Going to come,” Cas grunts, “Dean?” he encourages. 

Dean nods his head quickly, closing his eyes tightly.

“Gonna do it, Dean?” Cas grinds up hard into Dean as he’s on one of his ways down. Dean moans loud again, and he can feel himself getting more and more sensitive by the second. Dean slams down on Cas one more final time before he comes, attempting to ride out his orgasm, which he does, with Cas’s help of course. 

Soon after, Cas lets himself come, with warning to Dean. Cas comes more quietly than Dean does. When he’s finished he loosens his grip on Dean’s waist and lets his hands wander around Dean’s body. 

Dean huffs, moving off of Cas’s dick, and sitting on his thighs again. Tired, he tries to control his breathing. Cas glides his thumb over one of Dean’s momentarily hard nipples and Dean moans softly and almost instantly. 

“Oh,” Cas pauses “I had almost forgotten about that…” Cas gently and briefly pinches Dean’s nipple with his thumb and index finger resulting in a wince of overwhelming pleasure.

Cas reaches and grabs hold of each of Dean’s hands and pulls Dean into him, laying on top of him. Dean wraps his arms around Cas’s sides and lays his head on Cas’s chest, closing his eyes. 

“That was fun…” Dean chuckles, “Why do we ever do anything else?” He jokes. 

“Yeah, it was…” Cas pauses “Was that the ‘being disgusting’ you wanted earlier Dean?” Cas asks faking innocence. 

“Yes, it was. Exactly.” Dean sighs happily, “And you said you  _ wanted _ to try some of the things in my drawer?” Dean asks sounding disbelieving, just to confirm. 

“Yes!” Cas says enthusiastically again. “I like trying the things you like! And don’t tell me you do not like the things in there, there are too many things for me to believe you.”

“Well if you’re up for it, we could try it.”

“It will be great, especially since you’re stamina has gotten better!” 

Oh, Cas. Oh, no-filter Cas. Dean pushes himself off of Cas, rolling over beside him. “You ruined it.” Dean giggles.

Cas turns to face him, “What?” Cas says credulously. Dean shakes his head and kisses him. Cas gets up and starts gathering his clothes. “I have to take a shower, I’m covered in your come,” Cas says frankly.

Dean laughs “Yeah? Well, I’m filled with yours!” He says competitively. 

“So your coming with me then, right?” Cas smiles at Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean sits up and puts his arms out like for a hug, “Carry me?”

Cas laughs, gathering Dean’s and his things “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the plan for this is to make it a series. Each new fic uses something from Dean's drawer. I'm really excited to work with this, so stay posted! Love you guys! You are amazing for reading this and I appreciate you! <3


End file.
